


odd man out

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: changbin was always the odd man out in their friend group. he was the last to join. he was always the last to be invited, the last to be asked. the last. but not for felix. felix always wanted changbin there. he always invited changbin out to hang out. but what happens when changbin disappears without a trace?





	1. Chapter 1

"oh yeah. bin hyung do you want to go?" 

changbin looks up from his lunch to the group. "yeah i guess."

and jisung turns back to the group. four across from four with changbin on the side.

felix sat next to him and ate happily.

changbin's lunch was half done and he pushes his plate away, getting up. he grabs felix's receipt and takes it with his own to pay.

"hyung-" but changbin was already at the register.

felix smiles at his back. 

he turns back to seungmin. "what time are we meeting at yours?"

"is 5 fine for everyone?" everyone nods. "okay so 5." 

felix nods. when changbin returns he thanks him. "we are meeting at 5."

changbin nods softly.

 

-

 

"okay everyone is here let's go!" chan grins.

"wait! changbin hyung isn't here yet." felix points out.

"oh yeah." minho stops. "is he almost here?" 

"someone text him." 

everyone looks around. no one had his number expect felix.

felix sighs. "yeah he's pulling in." felix points.

changbin steps in. 

"okay! changbin take jeongin and felix. chan can take minho hyunjin and i'll take jisung and seungmin." woojin points.

changbin sighs and turns around to step back out.

the entire time they were at the festival, changbin trailed behind the group.

felix would go with him on rides and things and changbin would by him snacks but otherwise he wasn't even there. 

he was never there. no one knew he was there. 

he wasn't wanted.


	2. hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix asks changbin to hangout

"hey hyung!" felix chirps through the phone.

"hey." changbin replies.

"wanna hang out?"

"if you want to."

"sure!! i'll be over in ten."

changbin hangs up. he relaxes on his couch and waits.

ten minutes later, felix steps in, sliding his shoes off and plopping on the couch next to him.

felix takes the remote and flips around until he finds something to watch.

changbin stares blankly.

"hyung?"

he turns to look at felix. "yes?"

"can i lean on you?" felixs freckle covered cheeks were pink.

changbin nods and holds his arm out.

felix sinks into his side with a smile. it was like this a lot.

just felix and changbin.

silent but full of blushing and gentle hands.

felix's tiny hand rests on changbin's thigh, just above is knee while changbin's was on his waist, only barely there.

they like each other and it was kind of obvious. 

but changbin never acted and felix never did either.

felix's phone beeps and and fishes it out.

groupchat.

the one changbin wasn't in.

"we are going to minho's for a movie night. let's get ready."

"am i even invited?" changbin's tone had some sort of venom in it, making felix worry.

"what do you mean? of course you're invited."

changbin grits his teeth for a second before standing.

felix knew what changbin meant. and it made his heart ache.

 

-

 

"oh. hey changbin." minho greets as the two boys step in.

they had turned into a mass of blankets and bodies in the living room. but changbin sat in the chair by himself.

but he can't help but look at the happy friends all cuddled together.

it made him so mad.

why even befriend him if he wasn't going to be included?

he didn't need this.

he makes eye contact with jisung and huffs, looking away.

"changbin hyung why don't you join?"

it goes quiet with felix's suggestion.

no one agrees.

"no thanks." changbin mumbles.

so felix stands, stumbling over to the chair. "can i sit with you?"

"this is an arm chair, not a couch." changbin's voice was monotone.

"i can sit on your lap.." felix whispers.

everyone was watching them now.

changbin stares at him but sets his feet down and opens his arms. with a shy smile, felix settles into his lap.

changbin holds him tightly, the others still looking.

he glances at them as he presses a soft kiss to felix's temple and they all look away.

felix's face flushes red.

felix was the only reason changbin was even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. no thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin isnt having it

"okay so let's meet at woojin hyungs at 7 for the movie at 8 okay?" jisung states.

everyone agrees.

"changbin are you gonna come?" felix asks. it goes quiet.

changbin sets his chopsticks down. "no. no i'm not."

"are you busy?" 

"nope." 

"then why not?" 

changbin felt bad for snapping especially at felix but he was mad.

"because i'm not going to waste my gas to drive two of you to the fucking theater, waste my money on tickets for two of you, and then be left out. i'm tired of it. i waste so much money and time going with you guys places and it's like i'm not even there. you don't fucking want me there why should i go? i'm not just a car and a fucking wallet for you to use. i'm not going." he snaps.

"that's not-"

"shut the fuck up minho." 

"hey calm down changbin. we want you to come." chan sighs. 

"start fucking acting like it." 

"please come changbin." felix whispers, eyes wide.

changbin stares at him. 

fuck. how is he supposed to say no to felix?

"whatever. i'll pick you up. and jeongin." he mumbles, shoving a peice of chicken into his mouth, standing, pitching the rest of it, and leaving.

"what's up his ass?" seungmin scoffs.

"he's not wrong." felix glares. "chan you were the one who brought him in. no one even knows he exists. you all ignore him. he's an amazing guy i don't know why you're all assholes to him." 

"felix..." hyunjin calls out as felix follows changbin.

he reaches the parking lot and calls out. "changbin!!! hyung!!!" 

changbin glances as he unlocks his car.

"i'm coming with you. i don't want to be here anymore."

changbin simply nods. 

thank you, felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	4. movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens at the movies

jeongin gets into the backseat and smiles.

it's quiet.

"i like you hyung." jeongin chirps. "you're really nice."

"thanks jeongin." changbin mumbles.

the three join the other six outside the theater.

"okay let's get our tickets and go!" woojin grins.

"2." changbin mumbles to the girl behind the glass.

"hyung i can get mine-"

he hands her the cash and takes the tickets, handing one to felix.

it was a horror movie, which really didn't bother changbin at all. 

the nine find a row, changbin sits on the end with felix to his left.

he leans his cheek on his right hand and sighs, unaffected by the horror on the screen.

meanwhile, felix had his legs to his chest.

changbin glances at him. with a huff, he slides an arm around felix, pushing the armrest in the middle up, and pulling felix into his side.

felix takes a deep breath and sinks into him, burying his face into changbin's chest, clutching his shirt.

changbin rubs his waist softly and kisses the top of his head.

soon, felix's legs are across changbin's and he is hidden in changbin's chest.

changbin holds his waist with one hand and the other is across his thighs, keeping him in place.

"you're fine, felix. it's not real." he whispers.

felix can't even see it but every time he hears something, he jumps.

it ends and felix was still clutching changbin's shirt, face hidden.

they stay like that until nearly every person is out of the theater. 

"felix." changbin mumbles.

"s-sorry." felix scrambles off of changbin.

he rushes ahead of changbin out the door and by the time changbin gets to his car, jeongin and felix are already inside.

as he drives, he reaches over and takes felix's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

he kisses the back of felix's hand and sets them both on the center console.

jeongin leaves with a small thank you and then changbin is on his way to felix's house.

"c-can i go to your house instead? it's pathetic but-"

"you're scared. i know. yeah you can stay at mine." changbin hums.

at changbin's, he gives felix a shirt and sweatpants to wear and then changes himself into basketball shorts and a plain white shirt.

he smiles at felix when he comes back, "you look cute like that."

felix blushes, looking down. 

changbin climbs into bed, felix follows and immediately curls up to changbin's side.

changbin holds him, a small smile on his face.

at least he has felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	5. disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hes gone (TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF MURDER AND SUICIDE/DEPRESSION)

well, felix wakes up to an empty bed.

he groans, stretching.

he decides to wait for changbin in the living room, sure he's in the bathroom or something.

but he doesn't hear the shower running or any movement at all. changbin's keys and phone and wallet are all gone but his car is in the lot.

felix sends him a text but there is never a reply.

confused, felix changes and grabs his things (as well as the spare key) and heads out.

he reaches minho's first. "hey, have you seen changbin?"

"no. everyone stayed here last night he hasn't come by, why?" minho rubs his face.

"has anyone heard from him?"

"no."

"he's just... gone. i woke up this morning and he wasn't in bed. he wasn't anywhere and his keys and things were gone but his car was there." felix pouts.

"did you text him?" chan asks, appearing behind minho and sliding his arms around him.

everyone knew they were a thing, not offical, but that they had hooked up and definitely liked each other a lot.

"i did. he hasn't answered." 

"come in, just calm down i'm sure he had to do something."

felix spends the whole day pacing minho's living room, staring at his phone. he had sent multiple messages and even called a few times to no avail.

but finally, he receives a call from changbin.

"changbin? are you okay?"

"i'm fine, but don't call me. i don't need you or anyone else to lie to me anymore. lose my number and forget i exist. it shouldn't be hard."

"wait-" but changbin had already hung up.

felix felt a surge of anger.

he kicks the couch and lets out a yell.

"yo calm down," seungmin starts. the rest stare at him.

"no!! i'm not going to! he just told me to stop calling, lose his number and you know what? its your fault! all of you!!" felix screams, face going red.

"it's none of our fault-" 

"fuck you minho! it is! we took him in as a friend. he had absolutely no one, his parents are gone his friends left him he is fucking alone and chan brought him in but what do you do? you all ignore him! like hes not there! do you know how much that hurt him?! he felt so fucking useless. he hated coming because you all use him for money or a ride but i bet none of you knew he watched his parents get murdered or that his sister killed herself! because none of you paid him any attention when he trusted us to take him in! he's probably out there alone and suffering because of you! fuck all of you! i love him. i love him so much and this is your fault!" felix runs out, face red and tears covering his cheeks.

everyone stands shocked.

but jeongin follows. "hyung!"

"fuck off!" felix screams. 

"hey hey calm down i'm sure changbin just had somewhere to go or-"

"no he's gone because he felt unwanted." felix snaps.

but as he starts to cry, he lets jeongin pull him into a hug.

his whole body aches, his head pounding.

its his fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading i hope you like it so far! please tell me what you think.


	6. anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix is still mad about it

it had been a month already without changbin.

but felix had been sleeping on his couch, waiting.

he didn't know where he went or how long he would be gone but he wanted to be there when he got back.

but he didn't come back.

and he didn't answer calls or texts.

felix yawns as he climbs out of changbin's bed after a nice nap.

he finds some left over takeout he had the other night and heats it up for dinner.

someone knocks.

felix's feet slide on the floor and the bottom of changbin's pants brush across with them.

he opens the door to see all of his friends.

"can we come in?" minho asks.

felix narrows his eyes. "are you going to be assholes?"

"no. we want to talk." chan's hand was on minho's shoulder.

felix lets them in.

they crowd in changbin's clean living room.

felix had cleaned. he had done laundry and dishes. organized the fridge and pantry, went grocery shopping. he paid the power bill when it came in the mail.

"have you been living here?" seungmin asks.

"yup." felix replies, plopping on the couch with his now warm food. "what of it?"

"isn't that kind of weird?"

felix glances at hyunjin. "sure it is. but i want to be here when he comes back."

it's quiet for a minute.

then, "felix i'm sorry." minho starts. "we all are." 

he hears a chorus of agreements. "hmm. i mean you weren't sorry all those times you 'forgot' to invite him. or those times you left without him. or stranded him places."

he was getting mad again.

"felix."

"i just don't fucking understand. what did he do?" felix raises his voice. "why did you all treat him so horribly??" 

"i don't know, i really don't." woojin sighs. "we all talked about it and it was just kind of... he never involved himself so i guess we-"

"i'm sorry he never what? involved himself? how the fuck was he supposed to do that when none of you even fucking knew he existed? whats his surname?" felix spits. "do any of you even know that? or his birthday? how old he is?" 

everyone is silent. then, jeongin. "oh i know! his birthday is august 11 1999! and his surname is seo." he chirps.

felix looks at him. "of course you're the only one who knows."

jeongin's face falls.

"felix you don't need to be so mean."

"really?" felix growls. "say you of all people." he scoffs. "you're all horrible people. get out." 

with a sigh, minho leads them out and felix huffs, slamming the door behind them and locking it.

he groans and pulls out his phone, pushing the call button for the millionth time.

he doesn't expect an answer.

"felix stop."

"wait you answered."

"yeah. i did."

felix is quiet.

"will you stop calling me." changbin sighs. "it makes it hard to decline when i see your name." 

"then talk to me." 

"felix i already did." changbin groans.

"where are you?''

"i know where you are." changbin's voice was smooth. "you're at my apartment. paying my bills." 

"hyung..."

"felix you can go home."

"i want to be here when you come home..." felix whimpers.

"i'm not coming back."

"i miss you so much, changbin." felix sobs. "it's hurts so much."

"you shouldn't miss me that much. i was never important to you."

"yes you are! changbin i'm in love with you stop assuming i don't care. because i do. and i want you to come back and we can figure this out. i don't want you out there alone when your dad is out there." felix sighs.

changbin is silent. "i'm in love with you too felix. but i can't come back." 

felixs heart stops. "will you at least answer my calls? so i know you're okay..."

"i guess so. i need to go now."

"i love you changbin." felix was so hopeful.

"i love you more, felix." and his voice sounded so genuine it made felix cry right after he hung up.


	7. here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin?

well it had been a total of 4 months.

changbin does answer felix's calls but its always the same conversation.

"hyung? are you doing okay?"

"i'm fine felix."

"okay... i love you."

"i love you too."

and it's over.

felix naps on the couch and wakes up when its already 8pm, knowing he won't sleep later.

he decides to call changbin.

he clicks the button and waits.

what he doesn't expect, is to hear a phone ringing in another room.

"shit," he hears.

felix scrambles up and sprints into changbin's bedroom.

"h-hyung?"

and he's there.

alive, healthly, looking right back at felix.

and felix cries, he cries as he pounces on changbin.

changbin sighs. "you weren't supposed to see me..."

"you're here.." felix cries into his chest.

"i'm not. i needed clothes. i'm leaving in a minute." changbin mumbles.

felix sniffs, backing up.

changbin smiles at him, holding his cheeks. "i'm sorry i got your hopes up but i gotta go now."

felix pouts. "please don't."

changbin sighs and leans to kiss felix, only gently and barely, but enough to make felix feel the sparks in his skin. "i love you."

"i love you too but please-"

"bye,"

and he grabs his bag and slides out the door down the hallway.

felix sighs and then groans.

he was right there. now his heart aches.

but at least he knows, changbin is near.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @junseobins


End file.
